


In the Moon Light

by JMoonrise



Series: Let the Light In [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Gen, Love, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMoonrise/pseuds/JMoonrise
Summary: Every story begins somewhere.





	In the Moon Light

A sliver of moon light shone brightly on the figure standing in the window.

Bright blue eyes watched sleepily as the figure gently rocked their arms. A smile crossed her face as she heard a voice whispering in the night. Labor had come on much quicker than when she gave birth almost eighteen years ago.

Her daughter seemed in such a rush to arrive in the world. Towards the end of the pregnancy they stayed in the city to stay closer to the hospital. They didn’t want anything to go wrong, and it was hard to assuage any doubts or worries given her last pregnancy.

Relief washed over them as soon as their daughter was born. She had red fuzz on her head, but it was easy to see her father’s pouty lips in her tiny features. Her eyes were the standard baby blue.

Secretly, Scully hoped they would turn hazel like Isabella’s father’s.

“Your mommy and I tried before to have kids.” He whispered softly to the newborn. “At first, we were only friends, or trying to be. If you’d asked us back then, we would’ve denied having any romantic feelings for each other.”

Scully smirked at his words because he wasn’t wrong. Neither of them were in positions to openly admit how they felt for many reasons, mostly fear.

“I didn’t always love her. When we first me I thought she was a spy, and technically she was. They sent her to work with me because they wanted to shut me down. What they didn’t know was your mommy had integrity. It means she has strong morals. She proved to me on our first case how willing she was to at least try and prove with science the leaps I was making. Our first two years working together was difficult as people tried to force us apart. They got their wish, but your mommy still cared about me.” Happiness bubbled inside of her at his story.

She heard the smacking of tiny lips, but so far no whimpering. Scully decided to let him carry on with their tale. “She tried to help me and got taken by very bad men. They gave her back, but she was sick. It took a few days and for me to get my head out of my a-butt but she woke up.” A giggle escaped her lips as his correction. He seemed not to hear her. “Your Aunt Missy would’ve said it was because I gave her a reason to fight. We weren’t ready then to be in love. Actually it took a longtime. It was about six years, and we almost kissed because she tried to leave me. Then she got stung by a bee, and I rescued her from a space ship in Antarctica.”

“Nuh uh, Mulder there was no proof of a space ship.” She contradicted him as was typical for their relationship. “There has never been any substantial evidence to confirm what you think you saw.” A teasing grin lingered on her lips as he turned around with raised brows.

The almost miniscule form in his arms squirmed. Scully heard a distinct squawk. “Hush, that’s enough out of you. You can’t be agreeing with your mom already.”

“Bring me my baby,” she held open her arms.

Mulder carefully placed their daughter in her mother’s arms. “Little Bells here loves her daddy. She just stared up at me as I talked. She hung on my every word.” He puffed out his chest, a proud look upon his face.

“Have I told you how much I love you?”

“I don’t think so.”

Scully laughed and nudged him playfully. “You complete me. I can’t imagine doing this with anyone else, especially at our age.” It seemed almost incredible at age 55, she would have a newborn.

They tried for so many years after settling down in rural Virginia. There was so much disappointment in both of their expressions at every negative test. They gave up hope on ever conceiving another child, and put it out of their minds. It never seemed plausible that at their ages, this could really be happening.

It seemed entirely unrealistic, almost like a bad sci-fi film. Yet, it was happening. This was their life.

Scully lowered her gown and assisted Bella in latching onto her breast. Mulder stared mesmerized as the baby sucked eagerly. He missed it all with their son as he had barely a day with them.

“Dana,” her head shot up in surprise. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I wanted to say I love you too. You, Bells, and Will are everything to me. You guys have given my life meaning, and you’ve helped me to fill in all the holes in my life. You’re my family. I’m thankful everyday for the moment you walked in my office and didn’t run out screaming.”

They shared a look, both of them well aware of the times where she almost did. “I never had anyone stick by me the way you have or continue to defend me. As you’re well aware, my childhood was less than idealistic, and my sister’s abduction took away any stability I had. Your addition to my life brought stability and happiness as I’ve never known. I won’t ever do anything to risk losing you or our child.”

Tears clung to her lashes at his words. Mulder delivered more than quite a few impassioned speeches to her through the years. Each one better than the last and more meaningful. “I never fully expressed this all those years ago, but nothing and I mean nothing including the x-files meant more to me than you. You are my life.” She saw the truth in his eyes and his face. He wasn’t a closed book to her anymore.

“I was thinking instead of Katherine, we could use Hope. It was your belief in hope that’s gotten us to this point. You never gave up on me even when I left.”

He crushed her to his chest and held her in his arms. A small voice protested between them with indignant sounds. They pulled back to watch their daughter. “She’s incredible.”

“We did this,” he breathed out.

“Yeah we did.” She agreed as tears fell down her face.


End file.
